Pile
Hori Eriko sinh ngày 2 tháng 5 năm 1988 tại thành phố Tokyo, tỉnh Tokyo. Nghệ danh của cô là "Pile", vốn là một trong những nguyên liệu được dùng để làm khăn tắm (Pile nghĩa là lông tơ, phần lông trên khăn tắm).Nghệ danh của cô có nghĩa là: "bao bọc bởi sự ấm áp, một nghệ sĩ sẽ được tất cả mọi người yêu mến". Biệt danh trong nghề mà fan hay gọi cô là "Pile-sama", mặc dù cô thường được gọi là "Pai-chan" bởi những người bạn của cô như Nanjou Yoshino và Kubo Yurika. Cô lồng tiếng cho Nishikino Maki trong Love Live! Lời hồi-đáp trong các buổi biểu diễn của cô bắt đầu với "Maki-chan~", và theo sau đó là mỗi một từ mà từ đó miêu tả Maki hoặc là sân khấu nơi mà cả nhóm biểu diễn, chẳng hạn như "Kawaii" hoặc "Saitama" (tên của nơi biểu diễn). Sau đó mọi người sẽ đáp lại chính xác những chữ phụ âm phải học thuộc lòng trong tiếng Nhật (a, u, i, e, o), bắt đầu với mỗi chữ cái đầu tiên đều giống nhau, như "ka-ki-ku-ke-ko" hay "sa-shi-su-se-so" đọc riêng ra từng chữ. Điều này ám chỉ đến một bài tập thanh nhạc mà Maki đã nói ở một trong những chương trình radio trước đó Các mối quan hệ Pile sinh ra với với bố là người Nhật và mẹ là người Hàn Quốc. điều này làm cho cô có một nửa dòng máu Hàn https://twitter.com/pile_eric/status/323025743980396544. Do nguồn gốc gia đình của cô, Pile có thể nói trôi chảy cả hai tiếng Nhật và tiếng Hàn, và rất quen thuộc với tiếng Anh so với hầu hết người Nhật. Lúc còn nhỏ, cô muốn trở thành ca sĩ và nữ diễn viên bale Cô tốt nghiệp từ trường nữ sinh Shinagawa, Và theo học tại một trường cao đẳng ở Tokyo. Cô liên kết với SPACEY Inc Từ 2005 đến 2006 cô bắt đầu đảm nhận những vai phụ nhỏ trong các TV series và phim Năm 2006 cô đã tham gia vào cuộc thi Asian Dolls Audition toàn Nhật Bản,và đã được chọn từ trong số 700 ứng viên. Năm 2007 cô ra mắt như một ca sĩ với việc phát hành single "Your is All..." bởi hãng Columbia Năm 2010, cô bắt đầu sự nghiệp diễn viên lồng tiếng với Love Live! Năm 2013 cô tham gia một dự án hát song ca cùng với Kusuda Aina trong Please&Secret. Cô đã phát hành 2 album độc lập tại Comiket với tên Lovely Box và Lovely Box 2 trong cùng một năm Tháng 8 năm 2014 cô tham gia một dự án hát song ca cùng với Iida Riho với tên 4to6 và đã phát hành single đầu tiên của họ Tháng 12 năm 2014, cô đã nhận được lần ra mắt thứ 2 bởi hãng Victor Entertainment với single mới của cô "Densetsu no FLARE". Tháng 3 năm 2015, album Jewel Vox '' của cô đã được hãng Tower Records phát hành. Đây là album đầu tiên của cô dưới một hãng thu âm lớn. Tháng 4 năm 2015 single "Kimi ga Kureta KISEKI" của cô được hãng Victor Entertainment phát hành Tính cách và sở thích Pile tin rằng điểm mạnh nhất của cô là sự kiên nhẫn và nụ cười của cô.Cô tự tin về khả năng nói tiếng Hàn, nhảy, cũng như nụ cười của mình vì răng của cô rất đều. Cô tin rằng điểm yếu của mình là tự cho mình là một người khá là ngốc. Điều này đã được chứng minh trong Comiket 86. Vì nơi mà đáng ra cô phải xuất hiện, cô đã nhầm vị trí của Makuhari Messe thay vì Big Sight http://matome.naver.jp/odai/2140826258552673101. Cũng như trong phần MC kết thúc 5th Live, cô đã nhầm một chút khi kể lại lần đầu tiên cả nhóm biểu diễn bài "Bokura wa Ima no Naka de, Pile thích các món ăn đơn giản, đồ ăn nhẹ, và không thích đồ ăn có mùi hay nhiều vị. Màu yêu thích của cô là màu hồng. Cô hạnh phúc nhất khi không phải ở một mình.http://profile.ameba.jp/pile0502/ Sở thích riêng của cô gồm nấu ăn, shopping và xem thể thao. Cô cũng có khuynh hướng thích các liệu pháp làm đẹp và các sản phẩm xa xỉ. có thể thấy điều này trên twitter và blog của cô. Salon yêu thích của cô tại thời điểm này có vẻ như là RISEL Hair Salon Shibuya. Cô thường nhận được sự ưu đãi riêng ở đây như màu và kiểu tóc. Kĩ năng của cô gồm nhảy (bale, hip-hop, nhảy cổ động) gospel (lead vocal), diễn xuất, biểu diễn với gậy baton, nói tiếng Hàn rất tốt cũng như phát âm tiếng Anh. Khi bị stress bởi công việc cô thường đi dạo với cún cưng để giảm stress. μ's Fan Meeting Tour 2015 Session 1 at Nakano Sun Plaza. May 30, 2015 Cô rất yêu gia đình của mình và thường đi thăm họ ở Seoul. Thông tin thêm :''For a collection of translated interviews and videos, please refer to Translated Voice Actress Content. Ngoài lề *Cô là bạn thân với Kusuda Aina và Nitta Emi *Cô cũng là fan rất nhiệt tình đẩy thuyền NicoMaki cùng với Tokui Sora. dù mối quan hệ của cô với diễn viên lồng tiếng khác không có vẻ như là gần gũi hơn với các thành viên khác trong nhóm, có lẽ kết quả là do việc thiếu cơ hội hợp tác. Tuy nhiên, BiBi đã nói là họ rất hòa hợp với nhau ở trong phần phỏng vấn trong một cuốn sách nhỏ được biên tập của 5th Live, và cả Nanjou Yoshino, Pile đều gọi và nói về Tokui Sora thẳng theo tên của cô trực tiếp mà không có bất kì kính ngữ hay hậu tố nào (chỉ khi thân với nhau mới bỏ kính ngữ và hậu tố khi gọi tên nhau). Thể hiện sự thân mật của họ. *Cô đã từng nhắc đến Mimori Suzuko là "bạn thân nhất" trong một lần phát sóng trực tiếp sau khi đi uống cách đó vài giờ. Cut version of Pile refer to Mimori *Trong chương trình 2015 New Year, hầu hết các diễn viên lồng tiếng khác đã bình chọn cô là người có khoảng cách lớn nhất giữa ấn tượng đầu tiên của họ về cô, và tính cách thực sự của cô. Mặc dù toát ra vẻ trầm tĩnh và tự tin, cô vẫn luôn là người tự bước đi trên chính đôi chân của mình. *Cô đã từngđề cập đến trong tất cả các món ngon địa phương ở Philippine mà cô từng nếm thử, và là món cô thích nhất, cô cũng muốn thử chicken-joy vì nó được rất nhiều người thích ở Philippines. Cosplay Mania: Pile Meet and Greet at SMX Convention Center, Philippines. October 4, 2015 *Cô thích đi hát karaoke và hát các bài nhạc anime, J-POP, Love Live! *Trong chương trình KotoHonoUmiMaki phát sóng đặc biệt vào buổi tối, cô đã giành danh hiệu " người đại diện của nghệ thuật" KotoHonoUmiMaki one night revive special Chinese subbed *Cô đã viết một bài hát dành cho Maki, tên là "P.S. Arigatou" (P.S. ありがとう) Hidden message in P.S. Arigatou. Có một phần lyric được in đậm, và các phần đó khi ghép lại với nhau sẽ thành: まきちゃん、やっと言えるよ......いままで本当にありがとう キミがいたからこそやってこれたんだ。どうか優しく見守って、P.S.本当にありがとう "Maki-chan, cuối cùng tôi cũng có thể nói ra rồi... cảm ơn em vì mọi thứ từ trước đến giờ. Nhờ có em ở bên mà tôi mới có thể đến được đây. Hãy dịu dàng theo dõi tôi nhé. P.S Thực sự cảm ơn em" (Love Live！School Idol Project VN Fanpage) *Cô hay dùng những câu nói của Maki ở ngoài đời thật, ví dụ như trong một buổi phỏng vấn của μ's. References ja:Pile ja:Pile Category:Diễn viên lồng tiếng Category:Love Live! seiyuu Category:Love Live! Thể_loại:Pile Thể_loại:Hori Eriko